Super Secrets Are Hard To Keep
by Mythical Potato
Summary: The Parrs move to a new town to make sure their location is safe from supervillains. It's hard enough to keep her secret, but what happens when Violet meets a boy? Will she be able to keep her secret, or will he find out? (This is a Willet story.)
1. Meet the new kid

**I have recently become obsessed with the modern/futuristic four, especially the ships. So I decided to write a story myself I hope you like it!**

 ***POV Violet***

After the whole Syndrome thing, my parents decided it would be safest if we moved, just incase anyone else knew our location. Tomorrow is my first day at my new school. Being the new kid is tough, especially if it's high school, and the middle of the year.

My alarm blared it's annoying beeps, forcing me wake up. I rolled out of bed, dreading going to a new school. I put on some jeans and a purple sweater, then brushed my hair. As I finished brushing my hair, several streams fell back over my face, this was my usual look. Most people dress to impress on their first day of school, but I'm not that type of person. I went downstairs to find some breakfast, we haven't had time to go to the store yet, so all we really had to eat we granola bars. I grabbed one and saw that I was going to be late if I didn't leave in the next five minutes. I shoved the granola bar and my books into my backpack and rushed out the door.

I made it to my first class, science, with three minutes to spare, the teacher told me to take a seat in the middle row. The desks were arranged in sets of two, there was nobody in the desk next to mine. About a minute after the bell, a kid rushed in. He was wearing a black shirt that had a bright yellow lightning bolt on it. He had black hair that was slicked in an upward curve. I thought he was kind of cute, but I could tell he was a trouble maker, and I wanted no part of it. "Mr. Robinson," the teacher said, "you're late. Thats the fourth time this month, that means you get detention." "Oh come on! you're not actually going to give me detention are you?" The kid said. "Take your seat before you get another day!" The kids mumbled something under his breath, but i couldn't tell what. He say down right next to me, he looked confused, obviously, he didn't know there was going to be a new student. Today, our class is starting science projects, I'm supposed to do mine with my leave partner. Our teacher gave us the rest of class to discuss our projects. The kid sitting next to me turned to me "I'm Wilbur, your night in shining armor, the schools ladies man!" He said giving me a smirk. I could tell he's one of those over confident guys. "I-I'm Violet, I j-just moved here." I said shyly, I've never been good at speaking to other people. "Whay were you thinking for the project?" He asked, then continued on before I could answer, "my dad is great with science, he's kind of famous." "Great, something he can brag about." I thought to myself. "Um... how about we do it on," I paused, to think about what to do, "photosynthesis?" I suggested. "Plants are lame, let's make a syrum that'll like turn us invisible or something! We could become real superheroes!" Wilbur said. I found it kind of funny that he wants to be a superhero, after all, he doesn't know how hard it actually is. "Ok nerd, how about something more realistic?" I playfully said, starting to kind of get used to him. "Class is almost over, how about you come over to my house and we can discuss it more?" "Sure." I said as the bell rang to go to our next class. The rest of the day was pretty boring, I only had one other class with Wilbur, math. I didn't really talk to anyone else, I was too shy, and they didn't want to start a conversation with me. At least I made one friend, but I'm not sure if Wilbur is actually my friend.


	2. How was your day?

After school ended, I waited outside for a good 15 minutes. My dad was supposed to pick me up today, but he was late as usual. It was a pretty cold day, it being the middle of fall. Dark grey clouds had rolled in, I could tell it was about to rain. "Hey Violet," someone called, "sorry I'm late, work stuff." Since the supers have returned, my dad is always caught up in "work stuff." "So, how was your first day at your new school?" You could tell this was an attempt to change the subject, he knew I was irritated about him being late. I went along with it anyways. "It was alright, I kind of make one friend today." I said, still unsure if Wilbur and I are actually friends. "That's great Violet! You're already adjusting to your new life." I restrained myself from saying something about how it's his fault we had to move. "Yeah, I guess. He's in my math and science class. We have to work on a science project together." "On your first day of school? Looks like we moved at the wrong time." "Yeah, is it okay if I go over to his house to work on it later today?" "That's fine with me, and I'm glad you made a new friend." We pulled up to my house just after he said that, I was glad to be done with that conversation. I've never been much of the social type, so my parents always made a huge deal when I made new friends. It's not easy to make friends when you're away moving around. My dad always let's his anger get the better of him, and having super strength doesn't pair well with that. When I walked in, I had the same "how was your day?" conversation with my mom. The only difference was that she made a huge deal about me hanging out with a boy, but she agreed to let me go over to his house.

My annoying little brother Dash heard this and started making fun of me. At my old school, I had a crush on this boy _Tony Ridender_ , and Dash wouldn't leave me alone about it. Now, he had something else to laugh about, even though Wilbur and I are just friends. I'm glad my baby brother Jack Jack isn't old enough to talk yet, he'd probably be all over this too.

My mom dropped me if at Wilbur's house, because she wanted to meet his parents. She also gave me the set of rules so I didn't slip up and reveal my powers. She can walked me up to the door and was about to ring one of the door bells, when two guys popped out of bushes trying to convince us to ring their doorbell. Since I was on the left, I just rang the left doorbell. Wilbur opened the door and flashed me one of his charming smiles, it's weird, but I actual think his smile is kind of cute.


	3. Wilbur's such a nerd

"Violet? Violet?" It took me a minute to realize that Wilbur was talking to me. I guess I was too busy worrying about school that earlier today, I didn't realize how cute his smile was. I jumped back to reality when Wilbur called my name. I also decided that I did not think anything was cute about Wilbur, he's my friend. Sure, his smile's cute, but he is not. Besides, I just met him, I couldn't have a crush on him already. "You gonna come in or just stand there?" "Oh.. yeah, sorry." I felt silly, I had just zoned out and completely ignored him. "I'm assuming this is your mom?" He said as he gestured to my mom. "Yeah, this is my mom. Mom this is Wilbur." "Hey Mrs. Parr, as you've already been told, I'm Wilbur. And that is my mom over there in the kitchen." He pointed at his mom who was in the kitchen making dinner. "Hello, I'm sorry I can't come over to you, I'm running late and need to get dinner it the oven" His mom said as she colored up some vegetables. "It's very nice to meet both of you, but I should probably get home and start dinner myself. Violet, you be good ok. I'll pick you up at 8." My mom said then left and headed for home. "Well be in my room if you need us." I followed Wilbur to his room, along the hall there were pictures of his family, he had a big family. We finally got to his room, the walls were covered with posters of Team Incredible. "Are you a fan of the Incredibles too?" I thought it was funny, he was a huge fan of my family and he didn't know it. "Yeah they're pretty cool." I said, they are also annoying at times, but I don't tell him that part. "Inside how cool it'd be if we were super heros?" "That'd be cool I guess." Being a super hero is actually a lot of work, but everyone gets all hyped about the action, fame, and glory. "I still think our project should be to give ourselves super powers." "How would we be able to do that? We should do something more realistic." I want exactly sure how he was going to get her powers, but he was pretty set on getting them. "Fine, what about robotics it something?" "That could be fun, but where would we get the stuff?" "Gee, I don't know maybe we should ask my famous inventor dad." I had forgotten his dad was a famous inventor, or project would be easier with his help, so we decided on robotics. "It's almost right, I don't think we have time to start tonight. What do you want to do until my mom gets here?" "We could play video games, I just got the new Incredibles game!" "Ok, I'm fine with video games." "You can be Invisgirl, she's really cool. She even kind of looks like you." I panicked, I couldn't have him finding out that I'm a super. "I don't really see it, I think you're just crazy." I jokes, hoping to make him question whether I actually look like invisigirl. "Whatever, let's just play. I'll be Mr. Incredible, he's my favorite." I laughed to myself, I thought it was kind of cute how nerdy he is. A few minutes later, my mom came to pick me up. My first official day at this new town hadn't been that bad, and I'm glad I made one friend today.


	4. Wilbur's easy to talk to

The next morning, I was woken up by my annoying brother, Dash, he had found out about my new "boyfriend," as he put it. He walked into my room ten minutes before my alarm went off saying "Violet, I hear you have a new boyfriend!" "He's not my boyfriend! And go away, I have ten more minutes!" "He's your friend, and he's a boy, he's your boyfriend!" "You're so annoying, just let me sleep!" I was pretty annoyed at this point so I threw a pillow at him, but he used his super speed to dodge it. "Missed me!" "Dash go away!" "Fine, you need your beauty sleep for you're boyfriend!" "Get out!" "I'm going, calm down!"

A few seconds later, my alarm clock beeped, I was so mad at Dash for waking me up, but I still got out of bed. I got dressed and brushed my hair, same as yesterday, but we actually had food today. Mom had gone to the store last night, and made waffles this morning. Sadly, I only had time to eat one because I was yet again running late.

As I was walking to school, I saw Wilbur, apparently, he walks too. I probably would have seen him yesterday, but he was running very late yesterday. "Hey Wilbur!" "Oh, hey Violet!" "So, did you beat that level on the Incredibles game?" "Oh, yeah, and I unlocked invisigirl's other power, she can now use forcefields!" "Oh, that's cool, invisigirl has always been my favorite." Given the fact that I'm her, it's obvious that she's my favorite, but he doesn't know that. "Oh, and did you hear that they moved after the syndrome thing? Now everyone's trying to figure out where they went." "That's probably smart that they moved, I heard that he almost got their baby." I tried to sound like I don't know too much because I didn't want to blow my cover. "Wow, most girls don't really care about super heros, but you know so much." "Is that a good thing?" "That's awesome! I finally have someone I can talk to! And you share my interest in the Incredibles!" I blushed, I tried not to show him though. "Umm... thanks. I guess it is pretty cool to have someone who shares my interests." Ok, at this point, I wasn't even sure I could deny my crush, at least to myself. I don't want to tell Wilbur, it could ruin our friendship. "Hey look, there's the school, which way is your locker?" "Mine's on the second floor, to the right of Mrs. Smith's class." "Oh, mine is the other way, I'll see you in science." "Ok, bye. We smiled and parted ways, but I'll see him in science, which is first anyways.


	5. We make plans for Wilbur to come over

I stopped by my locker to grab a few books and papers I needed, then headed to science. I got there before Wilbur, figures. About two minutes before the bell, Wilbur walked into class. "Look who's on time today." I joked. "I may not always be on time, but I have my moments." "I find that hard to believe." "Hey, you've only been here one day, you don't know much." "I bet I know more than you, you probably don't even have a brain." "I have a brain." "But do you use it?"

Ring* The bell sounded for class to start.

"I use my brain!" "I'm not sure you do." "Hey! I'll have you know- "If Mr. Robinson and Ms. Parr are done, I'd like to get started with class now." The teacher's comment got my attention, I was so busy talking to Wilbur, I didn't realize that the whole class was waiting for us to be quiet. "Thank you. Now, today I have a worksheet that I want you to fill out. Just answer the questions about your science project. If you haven't decided on a project yet, please use this time to do so. And please work quietly with your partner." "Hey Vi, so my parents have some big science meeting thing to go to, so can we work at your house tonight?" "Umm... I don't know, my parents don't really like having people over..." "Please, we need to work on our project. Can you at least ask?" "I guess it couldn't hurt to ask, I'll ask my dad when he comes to pick me up today." "Thanks Vi! Here's my phone number, call me when you get an answer." The reason my parents don't like having guests is because it makes it a lot harder to keep our secret, but I guess I can still ask.

 ***After School***

"Hey Violet, how was school?" My dad asked as he pulled up in his car. "It was good. Umm, Wilbur was wondering if we could work on our science project at our house tonight... would that be okay?" "Violet, you know the rules-" "I know, I know, _no nonsupers at the house unless absolutely necessary." "_ Exactly." " But Dad, this is necessary, we need to work on our science project." "Violet, I don't know... what if he finds out? I know you don't like moving." "Dad, please it's not easy to make friends, just this one time can't we break the rule? I'll make sure he doesn't find out." "Fine, but make sure he doesn't find out." "Thanks Dad. Can I use your phone to call him and let him know?" "Sure. Remember, you have to make sure he doesn't find out." "I will."


	6. Wilbur gets traumatized

When my dad and I got home, he let my mom know that Wilbur was coming over. "Are you sure, what if he finds out? What if he tells everybody about our secret? I'm not so sure though is a good idea." My mom's always worried about us blowing our secret, she hates moving just as much as I do. "I trust Violet. Besides, she already told him that he could come over." My dad on the other hand, well, he's usually the one blowing our secret. It was nice to know that he trusted me to keep our secret though. "Violet! Why did you do say yes before you had an answer? "She did have an answer, I told her she could!" "Why didn't you wait for my input?" "Because I knew you'd say no!" "If you knew I'd say no, then why'd you tell her he could come over?" "Because, I want her to have friends. You know how hard it is for her to make friends!" "Fine, but only because Violet has a hard time making friends." Then she started listing the roles that we had heard a million times. "No using your super powers! No talking about your super powers! blah, blah, blah" It was the same list every time, I usually stop listening once she starts reciting it. This time, she stopped half way through the list because the doorbell rang. "Talk about saved by the bell." Dash joked.

I went to answer the door, when Dash shoved me out of the way and answered it himself. "Violet, your boyfriend's here." Usually, Dash and I would start fighting, but with Wilbur there, we couldn't use our powers. "Shut up! He's not my boyfriend!" "What ever you say." "I'm going to kill you!" "You can't, not while he's here." He ran out of the room after he said that, at a regular place of course.

My parents came running into the room with a worried look on their faces. "Is everything okay?" I wasn't sure what was going on, but I clearly something was wrong. "Yeah, we just have to take care of some... work stuff." My dad said, he tried to make it seem like an issue normal people would face because he didn't want Wilbur to know or secret. "Ok, be careful." "Violet, you're in charge, make sure everybody stays safe." Then they ran out the door.

"That was weird." Wilbur looked very confused, he was clearly unsure about what was going on. "Yeah, my parents always have to go work." I tried to make it seem like it was no big deal, which it wasn't really a big deal for my family. Ever since the supers came back, they're always busy. "Do they ever take a break from working?" "Not really, they're in a super busy line of work." "My dad's always busy, he's working on a new project. He said it's almost done, but he's been saying that for a month." I was glad that I finally found someone who at least kind of understood it. "Not only are my parents always working, but we move around a lot." "That must get lonely." "Yeah, I've never had many friends." "A lot of people want to be my friend, but only because I'm rich. Nobody really likes me for me. I learned that when all of my 'friends' would just use my stuff and barely talk to me." "Wow, that's pretty rude." "Yeah, after that, I closed myself off from most people." "What about me?" "You're not like most people." When he said that, I could feel myself blush. Then, the doorbell rang.

A man with spikey red hair was standing at the door. I recognized him as _Syndrome,_ the villain who had a grudge against my dad and tried to become a phony hero to make himself famous. We had be stopped him last year, when his robot malfunctioned and almost killed everyone. "Hello, are your parents home?" I had to make a plan so nobody got hurt. "Umm, let me go see." "May I come in while I wait?" "My parents don't really like strangers in the house, sorry." I closed the door and locked it, I had to think quickly, a lock couldn't hold him long. "Is it just me, or does that guy look like that Syndrome dude that The Incredibles fought last year?" I had totally forgotten Wilbur was there, I was too busy thinking how we could get to safety. "Could you get my brother for me?" "I guess, but why are you acting so weird?" "What are you talking about?" "You told the man you would see if your parents are here, which you know they're not. Then, you locked the door so he can't get in. Then, you asked me to get your brother?" "Just tell him I need him!" "Ok, calm down." He went to go get Dash, and I went to go get Jack Jack. While I was in Jack Jack's room, I contacted my parents using a special watch that Edna had made. I met Wilbur and Dash in back in the living room, with Jack Jack in my arms.

Just as we were heading out the back door, there was a loud bang. Syndrome had set off a bomb, lucky for us, we were at the other side of the house and it was a small bomb, so we weren't to injured. I made sure everyone was okay, I broke my arm, and Wilbur dislocated his shoulder, but other than that, we were fine. We ran out the door, but he was at the other side to when we got out. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" "What do you want with us?" Wilbur asked, I felt bad that I had gotten him into all this. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, boy!" "What do you mean?" "Oh, you don't know. Well you see, your little girlfriend-" "Let us go!" I shouted, I had to cut him off, or he would tell Wilbur our secret. "Be quiet, all of you! Now, where was I? Oh, yes! I was telling you about your little girlfriend. What you don't know about her is that she's actually-"

My parents, Mr Incredible and Elastigirl, came in. "Syndrome, didn't you learn your lesson last time you out one of your little plans into action?" "Oh, team incredible, where's the rest of your team?" "They're busy. Now, I'm going to teach you a lesson about messing with innocent kids." Then my dad punched him and broke the remote that he uses to power his devices. "Hey! That took forever to make!" "Well, you'll have lots of time in jail!" While he was distracted, my mom came behind him and knocked him out. The police came and took him away. "You kids okay?" "Wow, you're Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl!" "Oh, so you're a fan of our work?" "Yeah, you're amazing!" "I think you dislocated your shoulder." "Yeah, he set off a bomb." "There's an ambulance out front, let's get you kids to a hospital." The hospital ride was pretty boring, I feel asleep about halfway there.

I woke up in a hospital room, with my family sitting next to me. "Where's Wilbur?" I was pretty used to things like this happening, but he wasn't, so I was worried about how he was doing. "He's in the room next door, but don't worry about him, just get your rest." My mom said reassuringly. I spent most of the night in the hospital, and I think Wilbur did too. I just hoped that he wasn't mad at me because of the attack.


	7. Terror at the mall

My parents had me stay home from school for the rest of the week, they wanted me to take it easy and let my arm heal. I haven't seen Wilbur since the incident, all I could do was hope that he was okay. My parents had been deciding whether or not we should move. I'd hate to move again, but Syndrome knows where we live. If we did move, I'd really miss Wilbur, but he's a lot of danger being associated with me and all, but I dont want to leave him. He's the best friend I've ever had and he's so easy to talk to. There is also the fact that I may have a little crush on him, but just a little one. I just sat on my bed as I thought a lot about all this, sometimes, I wish I had a normal life. I dreaded monday, when I had to confront Wilbur, people usually have lots of questions after things like this happen.

Seeing him on Monday was kind of awkward, I tried to avoid him, but that didn't work. The second I walked into class, he here wanted me over to talk to me. The conversation started pretty normal. "Hey Violet, I didn't see you walking this morning." "Yeah, I was..." I tried to think of a lie so he wouldn't know that I was avoiding him, "running late this morning. Sorry, we couldn't walk together this morning." "Okay..." I could tell he wasn't

totally convinced, but he didn't say anything about it. "So, do you want to work on our science project after school today?" I didn't know what to say, after what happened last time. I had to give him an answer, but I didn't want to seem ride but saying no. "Umm, I don't know if that's such a good idea." "Oh come on Violet, what's the worst that could happen?" "We could get attached, again. Maybe even die!" "Oh lighten up Vi, maybe, we could meet the whole team incredible. How cool would that be?" "Awesome, unless we're dead!" The whole class looked at is, I had forgotten about them. We waited until they looked away, then we started whispering to each other. "Seriously, why are the odds that well get attacked again?" "Still, we could put your family in danger." "Fine, what if we just go to like, the mall or something?" "I don't know..." "Please Violet?" "Fine" "Yes! It'll be fun to just hang out and not have to worry about homework, just saying the work makes me shudder." "Ok, what time should we meet up?" "I dunno, is 6 good?" "That works." "Do you want my mom to pick you up?" "Sure, I'll see you then." "If I'm still alive." "Shut up or I'll kill you myself" "Ok, no need to get violent." The bell rang for class to end. "Ok, I'll see you later." "Unless, I'm dead." "Don't make me punch you."

My parents decided it would be a great idea to go to the mall because I can act like a normal teenager. So they have me $40 to spend and an extra $20 for emergencies. I grabbed the money and my super watch that Edna had made for me, I use it to contact my family in emergencies. I was sitting in our living room, when Dash came in. "Are you excited for your _date_?" "Dash! It's not a date, we're just to to the mall to hangout!" "Yeah, alone." "Can't two people just hangout as friends?" "Yeah, but when it's a boy and a girl-" "So just because he's a boy, it's a date?" "It's a date." "No it's not!" "Yes it is!" "Is not!" "Is to!" "Is not!" "Is t-" Just then, the door bell rang. "Sounds like your _boyfriend_ is here!" "Shut up Dash! And he's not my boyfriend!"

I opened the door to see Wilbur waiting outside. "Hey Vi, are you ready?" "Yeah. Dash, tell mom I'm leaving now."

"Bye Violet, have fun on your date!" "Dash! It's not a date!"

We got into Wilbur's car and his mom dropped us off at the mall. We went in and found a comic book store. "Wow! Violet look!" Wilbur said as he pionted to an Incredibles poster signed by my family, Team Incredible. "Wow, that's pretty cool." I tried to sound impressed, but it Team Incredible is a lot less cool when they're your family. "Yeah, and look, all four of them signed it!" "How much is it? You should buy it." "Um, the tag says... $105, I can't afford that." "I could give you some money, how much do you need?" "Vi, you don't have to." "It's fine, I can see how much you want that poster. Now, how much do you need?" "I have $65, so I need-" Wilbur was cut off by what sounded like an explosion, then people screaming. "What was that?" "Maybe we should go check it out." "No, it's not safe for you- us! It's, um, not safe for _us_." "Vi, that was an explosion! What if people are hurt?" "What if you get hurt?" "What, are you some invincible super hero or something?" "No! I meant we, what if _we_ get hurt?" "What ever, I'm going to go help!" "Wilbur, no! You could get hurt!" I tried to warn him, but he had already run off. I thought it was really cool how brave he was, but it was hard to think about that because I was so worried about him getting hurt. I decided to change into Invisigirl so that I could help him, then I used my watch to contact my family to come help.

I ran to the middle of the mall to see Syndrome controlling a one of his robots. I quickly glanced around trying to find Wilbur, I had to make sure he was okay. I finally found him, but he didn't look okay, the robot was holding him upside down and swing him into walls. I ran over to save him, I couldn't stand to see him hurt, especially because of me, for the second time. Syndrome must have saw me running towards him, because he mad ethe robot drop Wilbur and charge towards me. I made a force field to catch Wilbur, but then I had to figure out how to get away from the robot.

"Hey Syndrome, aren't you supposed to be in jail?" I turned to see my dad, mom, and Dash, I was so relieved that I no longer had to fight this robot and save Wilbur alone. "You guys worry about the robot, I'll make sure that... that guy's okay!" I said, then I ran over to Wilbur to make sure he's olay.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I helped him up. "Yeah, I think so, what happened?" "You tried to stop Syndrome, but you took a pretty nasty fall. I tried to break your fall with a force field, but I could only do so much." "Force fields? Syndrome? Who are you?" I could tell he qas pretty disoriented because he didn't realize that he qas talking to Invisigirl, his favorite super from Team Incredible. "You seem pretty shaken up, maybe you should sit down." Then he collasped, but I caught him and helped him into a chair. "My head hurts." "I'm sure it does, just sit here, I'm the whole 911 force is on its way." He stared at me for a llittle while, I worried that he might recognize me and realize that I'm a super. "Wait a minute, I know who you are, you're Invisigirl! That's so cool!" "I know, it's not everyday that you meet a super, but you really should take it easy." You could tell that he was starting to realize what was going on again, because he suddenly got a very worried look on his face. "Where's Violet? Violet! Violet?" "Hey, calm down, everything's going to be okay." "What if she's hurt? She tried to tell me it wasn't safe, but I didn't listen. I should've listened and stayed with her." "Hey, what you did was very brave, a little stupid, but mostly brave. And I'm sure she's fine." "But what if she isn't, it'll be all my fault." "Hey, don't worry, everything's going to be alright. I'm going to help you get out of here okay?" "Okay, but promise me you'll make sure Violet's okay?" "Yeah" "Okay, she has long black hair, beautiful brown eyes, and-" "Look out!" I shoved him out of the way just in time, if I had been any slower, he'd been crushed by a piece of flying debris. I couldn't say the same for me though, I rmember pushing Wilbur out of the way, then everything went black.


	8. If only I was normal

**Hey, sorry it's been a while since ive updated. I was just really busy with school, and extra curriculars, and I also started some new stories and if you're a writer, I'm sure you know that sometimes you just get distracted with working on new ideas and don't want to work on your old ones. On the bright side, it's summer so I'll have more free time(which I had previously spent reading, but I'm unable to get the next book in the series right now, so I'll have a lot more free time) I've been trying to post more frequently, but then I hit a rough patch where I had no time and now I'm back, so I'll try to get more frequent. Well, anyways, on with the story.**

I woke up in a brightly lit hospital room. "You're awake!" My mom cheered excitedly.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"We were fighting Syndrome at the mall, there was a piece of debris flung towards Wilbur-"

"Is he okay?" I asked worriedly. I had started to remember little bits of what had happened, including Wilbur rushing to help save people.

"He's fine, thanks to you. That debris would have hit him... had you not pushed him out of the way."

"Everytime we hangout, Syndrome attacks us. He's probably scared of me, how am I going to explain this to him? School's going to be so awkward tommorow."

"Hey calm down, we'll figure it out." She said in a comforting voice. "And as for school, you don't have to worry about that for a little. You have a minor concussion, so they want you to stay home and rest for a week and a half."

"What? No, I have to talk to Wilbur."

"Sweetie, you need to rest. And it might be best if you didn't hangout with him, it's not safe for him."

"Mom, he's my my best friend... he's my only friend, I can't lose him!"

"Hey, it'll be alright."

"You don't know that! Life would be so much easier if we were normal!"

"Hey, I know it's hard, but it'll work out."

 ***Time lapse to the morning of her first day back at school***

I heard the annoying beep of my alarm, I really didn't want to get up today. Wilbur probably hates me, I had almost gotten him killed, then didn't talk to him for almost two weeks. Despite my fear, I still had to go to school and face him.

I managed to crawl out of bed and get ready. I walked to school, but this time I didn't see Wilbur. I tried to rationalize that he was just running late, but I couldn't help but think that he was avoiding me. When I got to class, he wasn't there. I started worrying. I thought that he had either switched classes to get away from me, or been badly injured and still hadn't fully recovered.

"Good morning class," The teacher started. "today we are going to do a study day for out quiz on Friday. If you work quietly, I'll let you work with your partner."

Then, I saw him rush through the door just before the bell rang.

"Cutting it close again, Mr. Robinson."

"Sorry."

"You're lucky, had you come a second later, you'd get another detention."

He quickly headed to his seat and smiled when he saw me. "Violet! You're okay! I was worried about you."

"You-you were?" I was shocked to find out that he still cared about me.

"Yeah, I couldn't find you after the attack, I tried to find you, but the paramedics just kept telling me to stay so they could make sure I was okay. Then when you didn't come to school, I got even more scared. I tried calling your family, but nobody would answer."

"I don't remember much of what happened. All I remember is I got hit in tue head by something. I had a minor concussion, so the doctors wanted me to stay home for a little bit."

"I'm just glad you're okay." When he said that, I could feel myself start blushing.

"Uh... thanks"

"Hey, do you want to work on our project tonight?"

"I can't."

"Okay, how about tomorrow?"

"No, I can't hangout with you anymore..." I felt so bad telling him this, but mom was right, it really wasn't safe for him.

"Why not?"

"It's not safe. I'm really sorry, but we've been attacked twice now and-"

"I don't care, I like hanging out with you."

"But Wilbur, it's not safe! You could get seriously hurt! I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"Why do you say it like it's your fault? What are you not telling me?"

"Keep it down! Why is it always ypu two that I have niose issues with?" Our teacher scolded.

"Sorry, sir. Wilbur I'm not keeping anything from you, I swear."

"Then why do you keep acting like you need to me?"

"It's complicated, I really am sorry, but we can't hangout anymore."

"Violet, you're my only real friend. Please is there anyway we can still hangout?"

"No, but this is for your own good."

"No, Violet, please you're my best friend." This was a lot harder than I thought it would be. My eyes teared up, and there was a lump in my throat.

"Wilbur, I'm really sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this."

"Violet please, what's so dangerous about you?"

"Wilbur, I can't tell you."

"Violet, what's going on? You can talk to me."

"No, I can't. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"So you are keeping secrets, why?"

"It's more complicated tjan just a secret."

"It's like I don't even know you. Violet-"

"You don't know me, we've only known each other for like a week."

"But it feels like I've known you my whole life. Please Violet, don't close yourself off, I can help you, I'm here for you."

"Wilbur, you're only making this harder. Just please stop."

"No, I don't want to lose you, you're my best friend."

I hated how good of a friend he is, he just made it harder. I really didn't want to do this, but I had to. Then, the bell rang. "Class is over, I have to go."

"Violet, please don't do this." I ran out before I could even respond. I ran straight to the bathroom and cried. I was devestated that I had to lose such a good friend, but I was also furious that I wasn't normal, I just wanted to be normal so we could still be friends.


	9. A late night meeting

**Yes, I updated just a couple days ago. Isn't it great how much free time I have, I've had time to update my fanfics and even start a new story. Anyways, I'm trying to get better at updating them more often, and so far, so good. Glad to see people are enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 ***POV Violet(as usual) Late at night in Violet's bed room.***

I sat on my bed sulking, my eyes stung from crying. I felt like I was alone in the world, I had lost my best, and only, friend. I had never been good at making friends, so moving was especially hard on me. So I was glad that I had made at least one friend, but now thanks to Syndrome and me being a super, it's not safe for him to be friends with me. I had stopped crying, in the silence, I could hear rain drops on my window. The weather was very appropriate, considering how sad I was. I found the rain kind of soothing. It was nice to just focus on the little pitter patter of it against my window. I found it calming to focus on something other than all my problems.

I had drifted of to my own world, just listening to the rain, when I heard the strangest sound. Someone was knocking on my window. I looked towards the window to see a cute, black-haired boy standing at my window. I opened my window, as quietly as I could so that my mom didn't hear me. Luckily, my door was closed, so my mom wouldn't be able to see him from the hall.

"Wilbur? What are you doing here? I told you, we can't be friends anymore!"

"I know, I know, but I refuse to lose my best friend without a fight."

"Wilbur, there's no fight, just please leave me alone."

"Vi, listen-"

"Wilbur please, it's for your safety."

"No, Violet. What did I do wrong? Why are you cutting me from your life?"

"You didn't do anything, it's just that- I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"Come on Vi, you can trust me."

"Let's talk inside, your soaked." He climbed through the window and into my bedroom. "Let me get you a towel." I grab a towel and laid it down on my bed.

"Now are you going to tell me your big secret?"

"Wilbur, you're the best friend I've ever had, but if I told you, it would only put you in more danger."

"I don't care, danger's my middle name."

"You're only making this harder."

"Come on, can't you at least give me a hint?"

"I guess I can tell you part of it. The thing is, my family... my family isn't particularly normal."

"You think I didn't realize that? You have to give me more than that."

"Okay, fine. My family is... 'special'."

"That's just another way of saying you're not normal. Tell me something I don't know."

"I can't. I told you all that I can, so please stop asking."

"Look Violet, I just want to help you. You're the only person who gets me, and I just want to return the favor."

"Wilbur, I can relate to you more than I can to anyone else. You've done more than enough for me, and I'm greatful, but I just can't tell you. If I could tell people, you'd be the first, and probably only, person I'd tell." After I said that, he just sat there for a minute. He didn't say a word, I was getting nervous. I didn't know what he was thinking. I was worried that he was mad at me, but then he did the most shocking thing.

Wilbur leaned over and kissed me. He pulled away, and we sat in an awkward silence, we we're both as red as tomatoes. He was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Violet, can I come in?" My mom said.

"It's my mom! She can't see you!"

"What are we going to do?" I looked around in a panic to try and find somewhere he could hide.

"Just a sec, mom!" I said, trying to buy us some time. "Quick, get in the closet, and don't make a sound." I quickly shoved him in the closet. Then I walked over and opened the door. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Um, Wilbur's mom called, she says he's missing. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"No, I haven't talked to him since this morning."

"Are you sure? I feel like you're hiding something." I found her word choice kind of funny, since I was quite literally hiding something, or rather someone.

"No, mom, I'm telling the truth."

"Does this have anything to do with me telling you not to hangout with Wilbur?"

"No, mom. I don't know anything about where he might have gone."

"Okay, but if you find out something, let me know."

"Okay, mom." Then she got up and left. Once she was gone, I closed the door and let Wilbur out of the closet. "You didn't tell your parents where you went?"

"Yeah, I was worried they'd try ro give me a ride or call your parents or something. I knew you wouldn't let me come if you knew I was coming."

"So you snuck out? Wilbur, you're going to be in so much trouble. Maybe you should go."

"But Violet, we're not done talking. Why do you keep closing yourself off? I can help you." The pain in his voice hurt me more than anything ever has.

"Wilbur, I appreciate it, but I just can't tell you."

"Did that kiss mean nothing to you?" My face felt hot, I hoped the blushing wasn't that noticable. I didn't no what to say, I did like him, and maybe in some perfect world, we could be together. Sadly, this is reality, not some fairytale. "Okay, fine. I'll go, but this conversation is not over." He said sorrowfully.

"Wilbur, I'm sorry." I don't think he heard me, he was already out the window. I didn't know how I felt, a mix of emotions I guess. My mom's telling me I can't be friends with him, he's telling me I can trist him, and on top of all that, he kisses me. The room felt like it was spinning, I was just so overwhelmed. I collapsed on my bed and just cried.


End file.
